Jurassic Park Institute Tour
Jurassic Park Institute Tour is a -winning 50,000 square feet touring educational exhibition in Japan. The goal of the exhibition was to educate visitors about paleontology, archeology and contemporary dinosaur discoveries, while utilizing the Jurassic Park franchise as the entertainment patina over the educational elements. Jurassic Park Institute Tour was conceived, designed and produced for Nakashima International by Thinkwell Design & Production. Attractions Guests pulse in groups of 120 through 12 different environments (ranging from jungle to laboratory),each a unique 6-minute show with live actors, a dozen life-size animatronic dinosaurs (which incorporate the original sculpted Stan Winston dinosaur molds created for the Jurassic Park films), media and special effects. The total tour takes 45 minutes. Attractions: *Discovery Center *Mr. DNA Preshow *InGen Theatre *Biotech lab *Canopy lift *Treetop canopy *Stables *Vet Center *T-Rex encounter Designed as a series of guided, pulsed “scenes,” costumed actors escort visitors through the Ingen complex, where they encounter the DNA labs, dinosaur veterinary compounds and ultimately face to face encounters with raptors, a T.rex, and Pteranodons. The presentation modes vary widely, with actors repelling in from the ceiling and dinosaurs bursting through an overhead jungle canopy. Working with paleontologists Dr. Robert Bakker and Dr. , Thinkwell developed a curriculum and learning goals that covered everything from and to internal and recent dinosaur discoveries. Dinosaurs *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' Merchandise The JPI Tour had a great merchandise, including ballpoints, wallets etc. Pin Badge File:JPI_Tour_badge1.jpg File:JPI_Badge2.jpg File:JPI_Badge3.jpg Game The merchandise also included the Jurassic Park Institute Tour: Dinosaur Rescue video game for the Game Boy Advance. Production Nakashima International *Sam Nakashima, Chairman *Ken Nakashima, President Thinkwell Design & Production - Design and Production *Craig Hanna, Principal/Executive Creative Director *Cliff Warner, Principal/Executive Producer *Francois Bergeron, Principal/Sound Designer *Joe Zenas, Principal/Executive in Charge *Cynthia Blackstone, Project Manager *Joe Cashman, Production Designer *Michael Finney, Sr. Technical Director/Lighting Designer *Jeff Miller, Technical Director *Kevin Burke, Architect *Tom Vanucci, Show Director *Rich Bluhm, Art Director/Props Manager *Jennifer Miller, Production Coordinator *Jim Okumura/Flex Films, Video Design & Production *Jeff Folschinsky, Asst. Audio Designer *Bill Cyr, Writer *Craig Hanna, Writer *Scott Burkhart, Costume Designer *Michael Kelly, Props Designer *Shim Yokoyama, Conceptual Designer *Sevak Petrosian, Conceptual Designer *Robert Kerr, Conceptual Designer *Jamie Carr, Assistant Art Director *Eric Thomas, Animator *Charles Cabell, Project Coordinator/Translator *Motki Fukuda, Stunt Trainer *Toshiyuki Ito, Asst. Show Director/Japanese Cast Manager *Pete Menotti, Graphics Design *Ryan Holmes, Production Assistant *Autumn Shaw, Production Assistant *Steve Ball, Production Assistant *Miho Hojo, Interpreter *Traveling Exhibit Jurassic Park Institute Tour *Touring Throughout Japan Advanced Animations, LLC *Dinosaur & Effects Design, Fabrication and Programming Electrosonic Systems, Inc. *Chris Conte, Systems Development Manager *Ken Wheatley, Project Development *Bryan Hinckley, Project Manager *Mark Hogan, Software Manager *David Boudreau, Installation Manager *Jerry Garner, Fabrication Manager Scenery Effects, Scenic Fabrication *Jon Sipos, Scenic Supervisor *Joe Messer, Installation Supervisor *Mark Dirkse, Chief Rigger Scientific Consultants *Bob Bakker, PhD; Jim Kirkland, PhD; Rob DeSalle, *PhD; Doug Wolfe Black Hills Institute *Peter Larson, Paleontologist Japan Production *Kato Youki/Maris Co., Japan Project Management/Technical Operations *Hirai Kenji/Lios Co., Sponsorship/Marketing/Operations Universal Studios *Jeremy Laws, VP Licensing *Erik Thompson, Director Brand Marketing/Creator, Jurassic Park Institute *Michael Slavich, Manager Brand Marketing Links *Jurassic Park Institute Tour at thinkwelldesign.com *crjuras.pdf *Rick Bluhm Portfolio Category:Exhibitions